Aron Eden
Description 1st son of Eden, Second king of Yenallum Appearance A man of average height, fit build handsome with brown hair and brown eyes. Clean shaven and slender face with smooth skin, very young looking. Personality A kind and gentle hearted person. Cares about others and makes sure that they are well off and happy. Charismatic and charming and relatively easy to get along with. Family 1st son of Eden and Paige, marries a beautiful woman named Beatrice. together they have three children: Herold, Charles, and Elis. Life Early Years Aron was born two years after the Great Exile, in the Capitol which was previously known as Wildevale. Talks of War Aron Eden has a meeting with his council to further discuss the events of the Great Council. He met with his Chief advisor Gregor, commander of the royal army Lian Sutter, High Helton Novaro, Queen’s advisor Stephan Beryl as well as Aron’s sister Tera Eden who often attends council meetings and likes to contribute. The Kings Scholar, Herman Lispen was on the Univ Isle in Brighthollow during the council with business causing him not to be present. The main topic of discussion of whether or not to prepare for war, Lian Sutter and Stephan Beryl advised to prepare where Gregor and Novarro urged to keep the peace. Aron was completely split which left the final vote to fall on Tera who was very unsure at first but believed it was a good idea to at least prepare for war which displeased Aron. Order was sent for Sutter to begin training his soldiers harder and to recruit quietly, Aron did not want other kingdoms to see him raising a large army. He also sent secret letters to all of his child houses to warn them about potential threat. After the council he was approached by his brother Malova, who stayed in the Capitol after the the Great Council. He heavily urged Aron to keep the peace because it is what their father, Eden, would’ve done. Aron agrees that peace should be kept but subtly knows that preparation of defense is a strategic move for safety. He later finds his sister Tera to talk to her about her comments in the council. She told him a story about parenting her twins Noah and Shannah, whenever they fought she split them apart and tried to get them to talk, tried to work out a compromise for whatever issue was at hand. Finally one day she grew sick of mediating so she let them fight after arguing over who got the last candy treat, Noah won the fight and Shannah respected his victory and he got the candy. Then Shannah won the next fight over who got the bed by the window when they moved chambers in the castle. Noah respected her victory and Shannah got the bed. Ever since then, she let them fight and their arguments always worked themselves out. She told Aron that war was coming and she knows that’s what it takes to settle disputes so they must prepare. Aron says it’s a shitty comparison but he understands as he knows war is coming. Aron meets with his son Herold, the heir to the throne. He tells him that his health is declining, so Herold may need to take over the throne soon. He then tells him about the potential threat of war and the struggle that may be to deal with. Herold had attended council meetings in the past but Aron says he must attend every single one from this point forward, no exceptions. Herold agrees and goes to tell his wife Lenai the news. They both knew the day would come eventually, just hopefully not when there was an impending war. Later that night king Aron has small dinner with his wife, queen Beatrice along with his three children, prince herold, prince Charles, and princess Elis. He informs them of the news. He proposes a toast to the soon to be King Herold Eden, third king of yenallum, May he have a long and peaceful reign like his father before him. The family is happy for herold. Over the course of the next few months herold attended council meetings with his brother Charles And they both learned a lot very quickly. They are informed of growing tensions between houses as they fight amongst themselves mostly without order from primales or secondales Category:People Category:Kings